Fallen Angel
by TehFawks
Summary: A young Ninja must decide how to use her powers, to fulfill her prophecy and save everyone, or give in to a mysterious offer for revenge!
1. Character Info

"Fallen Angel" this is my first story on here, so good luck to me Character Info: 

Name: Fuyu (means winter in japanese, got this name to her usually cold personality)  
Age:17  
Appearance: eyes are a silver-blue, like the color of the moon, has black hair, about medium length, occasionally pulled back into a ponytail. A few bangs hang down in her face, usually hiding her eye. She is of average height and weight. She wears a long sleeved shirt of black fishnet, with a silver t-shirt, and a black sleeveless zip-up hoodie with the japanese kanji for 'shinobi' on the back. she usually wears the hood up. She has black cargo pants, with silver accents. she has a sword at each side, and wears metal arm-guards. She wears a apair of black open shoe-sandal things (Naruto)  
Background: Fuyu's family were ninja, and had lived ina forest for hundreds of years. Due to this, her family was adept at speaking with the forest spirits. After years of training in her childhood home, she is able to invoke the spirits for aid, though she is only able to gain certain spirits power. She can take the elements, as well as a few forest animals. (you'll find out soon enough) Her family was powerful, but kind. Fuyu's family was slaughtered when she was just a child. she spent most of her life as an orphan, unloved and unwanted in society. Even though her family were a kind and generous people, as Fuyu fought for life in her village, many shunned her. She was confused by the world's sudden hatred towards her. This has left her as a very negative person, on the inside she is as warm and loving as she used to be, but has a cold unloving,untrusting personality.

Name: Tobias  
Age: 19  
Appearance: slightly mysterious looking. Has deep, ice blue eyes, that show pain, yet unending kindness. Slightly spikey black hair. Wears a white t shirt, black trenchcoat, and ordinary tan-brown pants. On the back of the trenchcoat, there is a strange symbol, very magic-looking. Tobias wears a pair of leather gloves, black in color, with the same symbol as his coat. Wears standard sneakers, white in color.  
Background: Tobias left home at a young age to study magic. He is a very accomplished mage, though he seems to favor using water magic. His family has a secret power:healing. He can call upon his magic to take the pain away and heal injuries, but it comes at a cost. As he heals others, it takes away from his own life, and even leaves injuries to him (ex:as he heals your cuts, he gets cut too) He doesnt seem to have many friends, many people are scared away from his powerful appearance, even though he is as friendly as they come.


	2. Chapter 1edited

Fuyu woke with a scream. She'd had the dream again. Nightmare, actually. She was back in her old house, and she was a child again. She had just run through the door, with a present for her mother. She had finally been able to take the wind spirits power, and had used razor whips of wind to wittle a small tree into a small statue, of a family (hers) with the nature spirits encircling them, protecting them. As she ran into the main room, she saw something horrible and screamed. The statue dropped to the floor, and rolled to her mother and fathers corpse.

Someone had killed her family...but for what reason? Sure, they were powerful, but they were one of the kindest clans in the village. Nobody had a grudge with them. Fuyu, horrified, ran over to her parents bodies and wept. For the first time in her life, she had felt true pain. Pain and sadness.

Then Fuyu woke up, and looked over to the shelf in her room. She took a moment to stare at the statue on her dresser. There was a small chip in it from when it fell, and had a deep rust color to it, from the blood. Fuyu didnt know why she kept it. Looking at it only brought back the memeories. The painful, painful memories of her once harmonous past. Even in Konoha, her past could still catch up with her.

After meditating and her usual morning training regime, Fuyu ran out for her usual lunch at the local Ramen shop. Every day, she would meet her friend Naruto there. He was loud and obnoxious, but he could always make her laugh and put her in a good mood, which, of course, she needed by then.

Naruto was already on his third bowl of ramen when she got there. He waved as she approached, never stopping the stream of noodles flowing into his face. "Hey Naruto" Fuyu said. "Extra hungry today I see."

Naruto took a break from his inhalation of the noodles to give her a quick smile. She sat next to him, and got ready for the ramen eating contest they always had. "I'm gonna win today! Believe it!" Shouted Naruto in his normal, enthusiastic voice. 

Thirty seconds and several bowls of ramen later, Fuyu emerged the victor. "Awwww man..." whined Narutoa little put out, " I can never beat you." Then he perked up, "That loss wont stop me! How bout a REAL contest!"

Fuyu smiled. Oviously, Naruto meant a fight. "Of course! I have to burn off all that energy somehow! I just need to remeber to save some for my afternoon training." The two went to their usual spot, a forrested area on Fuyu's property. The opponents took fighting stances, facing each other as they counted down. "3...2...1...GO!" They shouted. (a duh)

Fuyu charged towards Naruto, and tried to attack him with a simple combo of punches. He Blocked the moves and poofed behind her catching her with a kick in the back. Fuyu was flung forward. As she landed, she jumped up and into the trees. Naruto could never find her after that. In the trees, she was fast. Very fast. Naruto tried to throw a handful of kunai at her, but she dodged them easily by jumping to another branch. "Come on Naruto" she teased, "I know you're better than that!" Naruto traced her voice and attacked just as she dove for him. Their kunai clashed and they became locked in a test of strength, waiting to see who would gain the upper hand.

Fuyu knew this was the right time for her abilities. She closed her eyes, and called forth the spirit of fire. It entered her body. She opened her eyes again, though this time they shone with an unnatural inner fire, and gave Naruto one last smile. "Sorry buddy," she said, "but I hafta to do this to ya." Fire swirled forth from her hands, flowwing from her in an orange river, and encased Naruto in a blanket of flame. The force of the resulting blast threw him back against a tree and he slumped at its base.

He looked up at her, Kyuubi's fire in his eyes. "Man...that spirit stuff is really something. But I'll win one of these days! Just you wait!" Fuyu started to smile at her only friend, but something stopped her. She could feel someone watching her from the cover of the trees and almost disreguarded the feeling, assuming it was just one of the spirits. To the normal person, they were invisible, and only someone from Fuyu's line could see them.

But something was different. Whatever was watching her sent shivers up her back. It was sending a wave of solid hatred. As if the spirit itself was an entity of pure hate… and it hated life 


	3. Chapter 2edited

Chapter 2- Tobias The next day, fuyu found herself feeling restless. She decided to take a walk, clear her thoughts, and get back to training herself. But the erie feeliong she felt the day before while fighting Naruto, seemed to follow her. This is so wierd, Fuyu thought to herself as she walked, It feels like I've felt that before...that feeling of anger, pain, lonliness, of betrayal...but where? She soon found herself outside of a small village. She didnt seem to notice that the town was full of thugs and criminals and the like.  
Still, she kept on walking, wondering where that feeling came from, and who that could have been watching her. She knew it couldn't have been a spirit. Then she heard a scream. It sounded like a little girl. "What the hell could a little girl do to get in such trouble? Stupid, stupid kids." Fuyu muttered under her breath. She ran to where she heard the screams. A thug, was trying to rob her, kill her, and or possibly rape her. Fuyu wanted him to hurt. She unsheathed her left sword, which she named Yang, after its black blade, and the fact that she used it when she wanted to hurt or kill anyone, scumbags in particular. She rushed towards him, and slashed. The man's eyes went large wtih surprise, then they turned to the glassy eyes of the dead, as blood spurted from his side. Fuyu looked at the girl. she was about 10, and wore a light green kimono, with designs of leaves twirling around. She looked up at Fuyu, her large eyes of pure sapphire full of innocence, and the pain of seeing real fear. "T...th...thank y...you." Fuyu stared at the girl. how she wanted to be nice to her. How she wnated to tell her to run home and get cleaned up. But she couldn't. she couldn't say that, she couldn't be nice. Her parents were nice and they were murdered. "Get the hell out of my sight before I---" She couldn't speak. Pain wracked her body. She looked down to see a sword impaled through her. There were more, but they had hidden, afraid to fight her over the loss of their buddy. They waited until she was defenseless. Bastards The girl was being held hostage by another man, who ran the edge of his blade against her neck. Fuyu held her stomach. She had to help her. Then, a wave of electricity shot out of nowhere and zapped the thugs. They collapsed to the ground, dead, faces still showing how intent they were on harming her. They didn't see it coming. From the shadows came a person. He looked to be about 19. He ran to Fuyu. "Hold on a minute, the pain will stop in a second." Fuyu didn't even have enough strength to tell him to go away. He held out his hand, and laid it on her wound. Instantly, the pain seemed to disappear. She could feel her skin healing.  
"What the--? Who ARE you?" she said, looking at his face, but it was clenched in pain. He yelled in agony, and his other arm reached out to hold the one on her stomach. She looked at it, and was amazed by what she saw. There was a huge gash opening and spreading up his arm, and blood gushed down. When her wound was healed, he helped her up.  
"My name's Tobias, and you are damn lucky that i was around here to save you." She looked at him. He was an odd one alright. He wore a white shirt, tan cargo pants, and a black leather jacket with leather fingerless gloves. But that wasn't odd to her. It was his eyes. His pure, ice-blue eyes. Looking in to them, made her want to open up to him, to tell him everything, to stare into his eyes for hours ion end and tell him all her secrets. But no, no, she couldn't. She had to be strong. Being nice only got you killed. "You...healed me?" She asked. "Yes, that is my gift, but it comes with a price, as you just noticed." Fuyu's gaze fell to the ground, and as a single tear fell from her eye, she muttered "Thank you Tobias"  
"HEY!" Tobias reached forward and held her head up. "No crying! No frowning! You're alive ain't'cha? Be HAPPY!" And for the first time since the murders, she smiled. "Now, I'm afraid I have to get going. I go where my healing is needed. But...there's something about you. It's like you've never had a real conversation with someone before, and after those sword skills...and those clothes...you're Fuyu aren't you? You're the one that can summon elements?" She was shocked. She didn't know that others knew about her. "Uh...Yes, that's me." He smiled. "Then I'm going with you! I'll explain later, once we get top your place, I intend to sleep for a day and a half if you don't mind." Fuyu was speechless. She never had anybody ever stay with her. And why did he need to stay with her, her, of all people? Fuyu, the master of the elements. Fuyu the cold-hearted. 


	4. Chapter 3edited

Chapter 3: Orochimaru Once the two reached the house, Tobias began to tell his story, with deep seriousness in his eyes.  
"I've been on my own for some time now." He said. "In the village where I spent my childhood, there used to be stories about all sorts of people. I spent my time listening to all of them. When I was a little older, I was taught magic, the likes of which you have already seen. There was one story which was no tall tale. It tells of Orochimaru, and a prophecy of sorts"  
"Orochimaru wanted power, to conquer these parts. He sought after a young ninja, who could control the elements, which I believe is you. Orochimaru finds this ninja, and corrupts her with the power of darkness, controlling her. With her at his side, he could wreak havoc upon the world. Orochimaru came to my village one day, going after me. He thought I was the one. He killed every single person, destroyed every single home. Since then I've traveled the countryside, searching for you, while strengthening myself and my magic. And, well, now that I've found you, I'm stickin' with ya! I promised myself I'd come back to that village and rebuild it, but only after I saw the demise of Orochimaru. So now we must prevent this from happening. You need to become as strong as you can. He could strike at any moment. I know that in the story at my village, you were corrupted, but do not lose hope. Fate still remains in your hands. If you stay strong, Orochimaru will never win"  
He flashed her a smile. It seemed odd to Fuyu. He had seen the killing of tons of people, all before his own helpless eyes. But how could he be so carefree… so… so happy? She looked at him quizzically. "After seeing all of that...how can you act so ecstatic?" He tossed her another bright smile. "It's easy, I just don't think about it! No matter what happens, always try to look at the bright side. My past wasn't exactly picture-perfect, but it helped me stay strong"  
Fuyu thought about this for a minute. "Well, Tobias, mine wasn't so nice either." She told him before adding quietly. "I just wish that I could go back, and change things, change myself." After hearing this, Tobias lunged forward, grabbed Fuyu, and pulled her close. In a deep, caring, yet strong tone, he said: "Don't ever say that again! Your past is what makes you you. Everything you've been through has made you deeper- stronger. Your past is one of the things that make you the beautiful person you are!" Awkward silence streached between them for a minute before Fuyu cleared her throat. "Did you just...call…me..?" Tobias looked away, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Uh..you see...I was just...well..I"  
A loud crash broke Tobias' senseless stuttering, followed by someone shouting "Gyaaaahhh!" in the distance. Fuyu snapped her head toward the sound. "Never mind that," she said an grinned, "that 'Gyaaaaaahhh!' sounded like Kakashi-san! That can only mean one thing and it involves a hole. Come on Tobias!" And with that, she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out the door to see what was causing all the ruckus. 


	5. Chapter 4edited

Chapter 4: Fuyu and Tobias ran to where the scream came from. Sure enough, they found a deep hole in the ground. As Fuyu had already guessed, Kakashi-san was at the bottom of it. And as always, Kikisha was right next to it, having a laugh. Fuyu walked over to the laughing silver haired woman with a sigh. Kikisha looked at her with a wide grin on her face before waving her hands in a circular motion, saying "you didn't see anything" and poofed away. Fuyu shook her head. Kikisha was an odd one. She didn't wear the regular jounin outfit. Instead wears a fitted, dress-like, deep red, shirt that has volumous sleeves where she hides her scrolls and shuriken. She wears black pants underneath and only wears her shinobi sandals when on a mission. Any other time she goes barefoot but her feet never seem to get dirty. Her headband is worn low over both eyes, casting them in shadow so that only the bottom of the scar down her right eye is visible. She also has black leather gloves with the fingers cut off. Her left eye is sapphire blue, but her right eye is a sky blue glass eye from when Kyuubi clawed her eye out during the battle that killed the Yondaime. In all other respects she looks like her twin, Kakashi, but wore her hair down, not spiked up.  
Tobias looked from the hole to where the jounin had been standing and he was confused. Fuyu let out a sigh. "Here, let me explain," she said. "That was Kikisha, Kakashi's sister. We call her the Vine Ninja, since just about everything she does is earth-based, except for a few fire ones. Ironic thing is, her summon is a hellhound named Anjerasu. She works as one of the village's Trap Masters, setting traps around the edge of the village as a defense system. Quite clever really. Mostly she spends her time reading or pranking Kakashi, the likes of which you have just witnessed." Fuyu walked to the edge of the deep hole in the ground, and noticed a book on the ground. She picked it up and let out a laugh (which was quite rare). She turned and showed the book to Tobias by way of explination. Tobias's eyes widened as he recognized the title of the book- 'Come Come Paradise'. Fuyu turned to Kakashi and dangld his book over the edge of the pit. "I see that once again Kikisha has caught the great Kakashi off guard." No more than a split second later, a rather large handful of shuriken was embedded in Fuyu's arm. This apparently did not bug her. She turned away, and said "Well, fine sir, you may go to hell. No way I'm going to help you after being treated so rudely!" and started to walk away with a 'Hmph'  
No more than two steps later, Kakashi yelled back, his voice floating up from the pit. "Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Don't leave me here! I'll buy you ramen if you help me out of here!" Tha, of course, got Fuyu's attention. She hopped down to Kakashi, grabbed him, and used the air spirit to blow a large current of air underneath her to fly up on land, effortlessly. Kakashi dug deep inside on of his very many pockets, and pulled out some money. "Here fuyu, this should buy the all-you-can-eat-deal for you and your friend." Fuyu turned to Tobias, and the duo went to leave for the ramen shop. A second later, Kikisha poofed behind Kakashi and went to give him a huge hug,...which knocked him back down into the pit, with another "Gyaaaaaahhh! Son of a--" A large cloud of dirt floated up from the bottom of the pit as its resident hit rock bottom with a crash. Kikisha smirked and looked over to Fuyu to see her leaving. "Hey!" She shouted, "Wait up for me! I want some ramen too" As the three departed, a large amount of profanity could be heard eminating from Kakashi 


	6. Chapter 5and 6

Chapter 5 Fuyu, Tobias, and Kikisha walked to Ray's Ramen. Tobias and Kikisha were full after a few bowls, and watched in awe as Fuyu devoured bowl after bowl. After a few minutes of quality entertainment, Kikisha grabbed Tobias' arm and dragged him away from the stand.  
Â "Look. I don't know what youâ€™re doing with to Fuyu with your magic, but keep it up"  
Tobias looked at her, confused. "I'm uh...not...doing anything to her with my magic. No spells, no incantations, nothing, zip, nada." Kikisha laughed and tossed Tobias a sly smile. "Well then, you must be pretty special. We used to be best friends. After the murders, she never stopped by. We still talked, but she was...distant. Never smiled. Never laughed. Occasionally, Naruto could get a chuckle out of her, but mostly they got in eating contests, sparred, and sheâ€™s saved Naruto's ass many a time. Apparently she gets a kick out of his pranks. She told me once they remind her of mine when she was younger.Â I donâ€™t see how.Â Narutoâ€™s are less thought out and more rash.Â But, you- youâ€™ve been here how long? A day or two? She was laughing! She smiled! There's something about you...that lets the old Fuyu come out"  
Â Â Tobias glanced over to the ramen stand, where Fuyu had clearly passed out from too much food. He uttered a chuckle, and felt himself begin to blush as he smiled at her sleeping. It took Kikisha a while to get his attention again. "Hey there Romeo! Nice to see I got your attention again! Look, Tobias, I know youâ€™re here because of Orochimaru. Youâ€™ve heard about what she can do if he gets to her. I can help, but I can only do so much. We have to do our best to protect her."Â Kikisha nodded once before she vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
Â Tobias woke Fuyu up. As she stretched and yawned, she said "Hm. I take it Kikisha left. She comes and goes like that. But she always has a lot of work to do. You ready to head back"  
Tobias took himself to remind himself of how pretty her eyes were. "Wha-- oh, yeah, I'm ready"  
Â Back at her house, Fuyu set up a bed for Tobias in her living room, after he complained that her couch was too small. Before falling asleep, Tobias noticed the statue on the mantle in the room. He could sense the aura around it. His heart ached for her. He could feel her pain. Heâ€™d felt that much pain before. He rolled over and fell asleep, after thinking of Fuyuâ€™s beautiful eyes and the way she looked when she smiled at him, to calm him down.  
Â Chapter 6 Fuyu was awoken early in the morning from a nightmare. But it wasnâ€™t the usual one. She was surrounded by darkness, and she could see herself. But the other her looked...evil. Menacing. Vengeful. It sent a chill down her spine. She could see someone else, staring at her. She recognized the feeling.  
Â "You! You're the one from the forest! Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you want from me!" Â He let out a chuckle and stepped forward. It was Orochimaru. "Yes little one. Let all that rage build up inside you. Kill and hurt others. It will only make things easier." Fuyu noticed her clone looked happy at that thought, with a sick sadistic smile.  
Â Fuyu had enough. She tried to invoke the fire spirit to aid her, but nothing happened. She couldnâ€™t even move. "You bastard!" Fuyu shouted. "What did you do to me dammit!" Â Orochimaru got in front of Fuyu, and ran his hand across her cheek affectionately. She cringed at his touch. "Don't worry, youâ€™ll find out soon enough. Until then, hereâ€™s a taste of what you'll do for me."Â He snapped his fingers, and disappeared into the darkness. The dark version of herself began to attack her. There was nothing Fuyu could do, she was trapped, couldnâ€™t move, couldnâ€™t block. The evil her seemed to enjoy the pain she was inflicting on Fuyu. Before collapsing to the ground, the last thing she saw was the darkness dissipate into what appeared to be Konoha, as her dark self began to destroy the village.  
Â Tobias woke up to an empty house. He looked for Fuyu, but she wasnâ€™t anywhere inn the house. He began to look for her outside. It didnâ€™t take long for him to find her. She was in the top of a tree, holding herself, and crying like crazy. Tobias ran up to her and held her close. "I'm going to hurt everyone Tobias." Â She told him about her nightmare. Tobias was worried. Was it really a nightmare? Or had Orochimaru contacted her and been able to torture her through her dreams?  
Â "Its okay, Fuyu-chan. Youâ€™re no monster. Youâ€™re far from it. I know youâ€™re still mad and upset from what happened to you. I know youâ€™re mad at the village because of what or who they think you are. Itâ€™s okay to feel pain. Itâ€™ll go away. Believe me, Iâ€™ve been hurt just as much as you"  
Â This statement calmed her down, and she stopped crying. With a sigh, she said, "After a while...you go numb, when all you feel is pain. It was nice to let everything out for once." And with that, she hugged him back. Tobias could feel his heart race. He was unsure of what to say. He knew he loved her, but he couldnâ€™t tell her, not now. He had a job to do. He was going to protect her no matter what the cost. He knew she was in danger. But he needed to tell her about him. Orochimaru was bad, but he was even worse. His brother. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Tobias knew that Terell could find him and Fuyu. He could hurt her. There was no way he could protect her, Terell was stronger. Even worse, Terell knew he loved Fuyu. He could use that to really hurt him. The mere thought of Terell hurting her was enough to make him sick. Tobias had to tell her. "Fuyu-chan. There's something I have to tell you something important." Fuyu looked up at him quizzically. As serious as the situation was, he couldn't help but think of her looking at him like that with a cute little pair of fox ears. Tobias cleared his throat and began. "I...have a twin brother. His name is Terell. Aside from looks (handsome as sin that little devil) he's nothing like me. He pursued his magic...in a different direction. Instead of using his power to help the world, he destroyed it. Even when we were little, I knew he was destined to destroy. I still care for him though, he IS my brother. We were something special when we were born. We were born on…a sort of magic holiday if you will, that celebrates Yin and Yang. We, essentially, are a Yin Yang. I inherited the Yin ability, with my power to heal life at the cost of my own. He was the opposite. He can take life, and add it to his own. As twins, we're always connected to one another. He can sense me, and can feel my emotions. So, if he wants, he can find us, and he can try to kill us. Simply because he wants to." meanwhile "Damn!" shouted Terell. "What is this?" Terell held out his arms and sent out a wave of black fire. It decimated everything around him. He still didn't feel right, and stormed off in search of more destruction to be caused. But no matter how much he killed, no matter how many villages he destroyed, he still didn't feel right. "What…is this feeling...of...love? There's something, someone, missing. I need..." A sudden image of a girl appeared in his head. "Her." Then it hit him. "I don't feel this way...he does. Tobias. You stupid fool. You let yourself fall in love. That is one mistake…that I will make you regret." And with that, he set off for Konoha.

back in Konoha Tobias snapped back in alarm. " I felt him. Terell. He's coming. He's coming for us Fuyu." Fuyu was, needless to say, pissed. "Why Tobias? Why the hell is everyone after ME? I...damn! I can't take this anymore!" Fuyu turned and went to walk away, she needed some time to clear her head. "Fuyu chan..." Tobias went to touch her shoulder and hold her back, but she shoved him away. "Screw you!" she shouted and ran into the forest. He tried to go after her, but he was no ninja, and he quickly lost her amongst the trees.

-In the forest surrounding Konoha- Kikisha sat on a log in front of a fire. Beside her was a hound dog with fur so red it looked like fire as it swayed in the breeze. The dog was a race known as hell hounds and could cause said fur to ignite at will. The hound, however, had raised its hackles. Kikisha looked at it. "What is it, Anjerasu?" The hound growled into the darkness surrounding the camp. Kikisha placed her hand on the fur at his neck, "You feel it too, don't you boy? Something's gonna happen and I'll bet it's got something to do with the new kid on the block." Kikisha shook her head, "Come on, Anjerasu. Let's check the traps." The two rose and within and few seconds, and several hand seals, all that remained of the camp was the footsteps of one shinobi and her summon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Fuyu ran until she came to a clearing. She didn't sense anyone nearby. She lost him. Confusion and anger quickly welled up inside of her, and she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in tears and slid to the forest floor.  
"Why?" Fuyu said between her sobs as she cluched her knees to her chest, "Why is everyone after ME? I'm not that bad...I'm not the monster they believe me to be"  
The voice inside her head seemed to see things differently. 'You ARE a monster. Dont you remember'  
"Shut up!" shouted Fuyu. "What the hell do you know?" She yelled in an attempt to block out the voice, but the more she yelled, the louder the little voice seemed to get.  
'See? Of course you do. Deep down you remember don't you?' The little voice said. Fuyu curled herself into a ball, terrified at this new side of her mind as it kept speking to her. 'That anger will eventually take over. You know it will. And when it does...HE will find you, and you know what's going to happen...just like in your dream'  
Fuyu was became tired of listening. A fire built up inside her, fueled by one fact: she hated feeling weak, feeling helpless. She took control. With one scream, she willed the voice to leave. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD...NOW"  
After several moments spent on the forest floor with her eyes sqeezed shut, she peeked out and was rendered speechless by the distruction around her. The area had been decimated, with evidence of the rage of all of the elements under her control.  
Fuyu rose and walked over to a stump, placing her hand on its charred and broken surface as a tear rolled down her cheek. Calling up the earth spirits around her, she tried desperately to use the power of Gaia to heal her mistake. As the stump in front of her neared the completion of its healing, Fuyu heard a voice which made her cut off her connection to the earth. It was the voice from her dreams, the one that wouldn't let her sleep. But this time, it wasn't in her head.  
"Don't even bother." The voice said. Fuyu turned...and saw the snake sanin turned missing-nin- Orochimaru.  
Back by Fuyu's place Tobias gasped as he felt the presence of the one he had been hunting. He also had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Orochimaru was near Fuyu. Tobias knew he was going to need Kikisha's help, but didn't know where to find her. Thus he did the only logical thing he could think of.  
"Kikishaaaaaa!!! I need your--" He began to shout, but before he could finish, the trees around Fuyu's house were thrust aside as a hound of fire half the size of said house bounded toward him. In the face of an unknown presence, Tobias reacted defensivly by summoning a high level ice spell, which made hundreds of small, but sharp, ice daggers appear around him, hovering, ready to attack.  
"Whoa, calm down there, Tobe-san." Said a voice he recognized. Tobias looked up and saw that Kikisha was riding on the back of the hound. "This is Anjerasu, my… freind. He's harmless, unless you attack first." Kikisha reached her hand down, "Hurry and climb up. I know you felt him, too. Fuyu's in trouble." Tobias warily sized up the beast before calling off his spell, and using Kikisha's hand to pull himself onto Anjerasu's back behind her.  
Kikisha looked back at him, her single good eye set as hard as stone. "We have to find her. I REFUSE to let her get hurt." Tobias nodded at her and she turned, urging Anjerasu toward the source of power Fuyu's sent was leading them to. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Fuyu stared at Orochimaru as he grinned. "Don't look so surprised child. You knew I would come to you." Fuyu was terrified, but she refused to let him gain pleasure from seeing her terror. "You bastard." She spat at him. "How DARE you. I will kill you where you stand." She tried to call to the spirits for aid, but they seemed to have disappeared leaving hre alone to face the sanin. They probably too afraid of the dark presence he commanded to heed her call. Instead of relying on their power, she drew out both of the swords she carried, Yin and Yang, and charged forward, aiming for the places where a critical hit would be worst. Both blades connected, one slicing clear across his chest, while the other grazed his side though he was able to doge to make the hits less critical. What infuriated her was that his expression didn't change- except to smile slightly as he dissappeared. Fuyu's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "An illusion? Oh, fu--," she started to say, but was cut off by a presense behind her. The real Orochimaru had appeared and cut her off guard. His hand rested on her head and she heard him mumble something, but was unable to hear the words. Then images, the ones she had tried so hard to forget, flooded her mind. She saw her family massacred in front of her, blood splattered everywhere haphazardly. Then her, alone, hated and disowned by the village. She felt trapped in the vision, drowning in her own nightmares. Her last thoughts were of Tobias rescuing her...saving her...holding her. Then the darkness clouded everything, her mind, her thoughts, her soul. She was lost, falling forever in the darkness. She began forgetting everything as the anger and darkness harbored in her heart for years broke free and consumed her being.  
Orochimaru just smiled as he watched.  
Kikisha and Tobias soon found the clearing. They saw Orochimaru standing over Fuyu, who seemed to be cringing in pain on the ground. Without thinking, Tobias leaped off of Anjerasu. "You get the hell away from her!!" he growled. Kikisha nodded in agreement as she followed him down and pulled out a few shuriken.  
"Pathetic fools. Don't you see that its too late? You can't save her now. She has become one of mine." Orochimaru sneered. They obviously didn't believe him, and got ready to attack. Then Fuyu roared as giant black wings erupted from her back. Her eyes opened and those present saw that they were the deepest shade of red, and she both looked and felt evil. She charged towards Tobias, ready to slash, but he threw up a wall of magic. Orochimaru sensed the battle coming, and summoned a giant snake. Kikisha looked at Tobias. "I'll take care of that snake bastard, he's going to pay, especially after all the crap he's put us all through. You get Fuyu back." Kikisha made a few hand signs as she said this, and a giant group of vines emerged and wrapped around Fuyu tight. Tobias went over to her. "Please Fuyu-chan...I know you're still there. Fight it! I know you can beat this"  
Fuyu snarled and broke free from the vines, knocking him to the ground in the process. He used a quick burst of air to get himself up quickly. When he looked up he knew she was planning to finish the fight, and finish it now. She had an orb of dark energy in her hand. The pure evil of this magic made Tobias shudder. He knew he'd have to fight, that he'd have to fight the one he loved. He knew because it always came down to that. Tears in his eyes, he summoned an orb of his own magic. The two stood ready to battle, her energy dark with malice, his bright blue with purity. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tobias readied himself. He'd have to use it. It was the only way. He took a step back as he prepared to cast the spell. "I'm sorry Fuyu-hime, my ice princess. There's no other way. Please forgive me for what I have to do." A holy light engulfed Tobias' body. "Transcended Wings!" The aura became thicker as it swirled around his body, as wings of light erupted from his back. He flew high up into the air.

Fuyu snarled and followed. She tried to blast him with more magic attacks, but he was too strong, and was easily able to block them all. She quickly realized his strength, but refused to give up. She charged towards him, and was only inches away, when he countered with an attack of his own. "Signum Crucius!!" A large X of pure light hit her, and hard. She plummeted to the ground.

Now was the time for him to finish it. As much pain as he felt for having to do so, it needed to be done. "Kyrie Eleison!!!!" This was his most powerful spell. He could only use it when he was in his Transcended form. Even so, there was still a huge risk of him using up too much magic, which could knock him unconscious, or kill him. Rays of light shot forth from Tobias. They came together to form the spirit of a monk. The spirit glided down to Fuyu's body. She was awake, but the Signum Crucius attack/spell had paralyzed her for a few minutes. The monk placed prayer beads around her neck and began to chant.

Tobias knew what would happen, and turned away. He couldn't bear to watch.  
The chanting became faster and faster, and the monk and beads began to glow. The voices of angels could be heard, singing of redemption in the form of purification. Suddenly there was an explosion of light, and the monk was gone.

Tobias slowly descended to the ground, and the wings disappeared. He was exhausted from using so much magic, but he didn't care. He walked over to Fuyu, and she was surrounded by the black feathers. They were turning white, and disappearing. She was back to normal, but dead. Tobias knelt down beside her, kissed her on the cheek, and clasped her hands with his. He wept.

Then he had an idea. He would try to heal her. Between sobs, he managed to say, "I know this probably won't work Fuyu-hime, but I'd give anything to see you smile again. Even my life." He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as his life began to flow into her. He grimaced as he felt himself gash open-outside and inside.

"Don't bother with her. You have better things to deal with, like me." Tobias' eyes snapped open as he turned and saw Terell standing before him.

_I made it extra long to make up for the lack of updating! I hope you enjoyed it ._


End file.
